Naruto, My BOYFRIEND?
by Terms2k1
Summary: Songfic, After coming home from a hard mission, Sakura makes the realization that naruto's much more to her than a friend, and for a long time he's been like that, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Naruto, My Boyfriend??????

SongFic based of the song called Girlfriend by Kamikazee-W00T IT'S A FILIPINO ROCK BAND!!! FLIP PRIDE!!!!-

Sakura was walking to the hospital to visit her teammate that was a normal "customer" there with all his injuries and such.

it never even crossed my mind  
that I would fall in love with you  
you were always there behind me  
but I never looked that way

*Naruto was normally the type to get himself hurt and such, shouldn't be too much of a hassle for him to go to the hospital.* Sakura thought to herself walking towards the hospital.

friends are friends i looked at them  
nothing more and nothing less  
familiar things you say and do  
seem so strange its not like you 

Kakashi was sitting on a roof reading his Icha-Icha and minding his own business when he saw Sakura walking towards the hospital. He sighed and thought to himself*Poor girl, she was out cold for an entire day on our last mission. Naruto just got out of a tough battle and saw you out cold after getting sunk up on and then silently put to sleep.* Kakashi then looked to the hospital. *Damm Naruto, first you get yourself beaten up, watch the love of your life get knocked into next week, explode while keeping your cool, beat up our attackers while getting even more exhausted and not only that but picked up the love of your life, and ran back, no I don't think that's the right word, flashed back to the village and got her to the hospital and insisted that the nurses check on her first.* Kakashi then scratched his head and sighed.

it never even crossed my mind  
that i would fall in love with you  
you were always there behind me  
but i never looked that way

Sakura then got to the front of hospital and thought of what had happened a few days ago. Naruto Kakashi Sai and herself were supposedly on a "Simple" delivery mission when they got ambushed by 4 s ranked missing nins from Mist. But she noticed that Naruto was always sulking a bit behind during the trip and and even in the heat of battle, while the three of us where trying to escape he stayed behind… *Maybe it's just Naruto's Nido that forces him to do such things* thought to herself and smiled a bit.

funny things that made me laugh  
is when i think about the past  
i never saw it coming  
but when i turn around and you were there 

But then Sakura's thoughts went south, when she realized that they were getting farther away from Naruto, who was fending off two of the 4 orginal missing Nins since Sai and Kakashi finished off the other two. She turned back to help Naruto motioning Sai and Kakashi to complete the mission, they nodded however Kakashi left a shadow clone behind to make sure they got out alive. She remembered running back to Naruto and that's all she remembered before she blanked out. When she last came to she was in her room in her bed. *That was a bit overly weird. I'm not sure what it is he's got but it find it… kinda cute* Sakura thought to herself blushing a bit

I learned today  
that i need you more each day

grab on to you  
dont ever let go...

Sakura was a hallway away from the room Naruto was in when she realized something, Naruto's always had a crush on her since the academy, no wait even before the academy when she was getting bullied as a younger kid, he stepped up and saved her. And what's more, when she noticed him looking at her, she always saw him blushing. *What's this feeling he has to me? Is this feeling, Love?* It shocked her too much to think about it, she didn't want to think about it and just wanted to see her teammate and be done with it.

I learned today  
that i need you more each day

*This feeling, it feels nostalgic* Sakura thought to herself as she walked into the room. Naruto was sleeping on the bed and there was chair conveniently placed next to Naruto. *Weird, even though it's like 10 in the morning, he's still sleeping. Guess I might as well wait for him……………wait why am I waiting for him?* It was at that moment when Tsunade came in and saw Sakura in the chair were she was sitting in 15 minutes ago.

"Come to see Naruto again eh Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"**Tsunade-Shishō! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, a bit surprised to see her teaching in the room where Naruto was in, emphasize on NARUTO'S ROOM.* When did Shishō ever come to check up on Naruto?!?!?!*** "**Oh, just checking on Naruto's status, he hasn't been awake for o 28 hours, so I'm his caretaker now. **

grab on to you  
dont ever let go... "**28 HOURS?!?!?!?!?! Shishō what happened????" ** "**Sakura no one told you?" Tsunade asked as Sakura shock her head. Tsunade sighed and explained everything to Sakura. "You were knocked out and an already over exhausted Naruto fought even harder to defeat the two ninja. He eventually overcame the odds and defeated the ninjas. But instead of resting, he grabbed your unconscious body and rushed you here to the hospital, where he insisted that the nurses look at you first since he was extremely worried at that time," Tsunade paused for some air and she saw the horrified look on Sakura's face. **

I learned today  
that i need you more each day  
grab on to you  
dont ever let go...

"Why Naruto………Why?" Sakura asked

"B-B-Be-Bec-Becau-Because," was heard as the two women in the room looked over to bed on the far end of the room, opposite the door. They saw the blonde quietly emerge from his sleep reawakening his strength and putting on a smile as he continued, at this point Sakura was close to tears "It's because I love you Sakura-chan, and I never want to see you sad when you're so full of life," Naruto said sitting up with a big grin.

I learned today  
that i need you more each day  
grab on to you  
dont ever let go...

At that, Sakura was overcome by passion of this feeling that she had thought to herself while walking to the hospital, this feeling was in fact the truth, it was love. She rushed to him and hugged him with all the passion she could muster. He felt her warm embrace and welcomed it, but when her hands touched a certain spot on his back he just had to end it.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said, bursting out in extreme pain.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry," Sakura said trying to apologize when both Naruto and Sakura realized that Sakura had just called Naruto, Kun…

"Sakura-chan, do you-" Sakura put her index finger over his hand and said in reply

"Naruto-kun, I just realized it, but you've actually been my unknown boyfriend for a long time. I think it's time I return the favor," Sakura said, removing her fingers and placing her lips on his. At that point Tsunade left the room while two inside kissed and spent the rest of the day in each other's arms, never letting go of each other.

End-

**-A/N-**YAY!!!!! SHORT SWEET SONGFIC!!! Btw please do vote on the poll on my profile! It'll help me to help you get more out of some song fics that I have on my mind. It's only like 1 minute thing! Please do it. Well if you do decide to vote, my thanks goes out to you! Thanks for reading!!!

-Terms2k1


End file.
